


Vivid

by ingthing



Series: Yuri On Ice!!! Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Color Blindness, Colors, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Yuuri sees blue long before Victor sees red.A Tumblr prompt fill.





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of a sucker for soulmate AUs, so when I got a tumblr prompt for one, my thoughts jumped straight to this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The first time Yuuri saw blue, it was when he unrolled his very first poster of Victor.

He'd saved up for it with his allowance, and as he unfurled the roll, he was met by those aqua—is this what water looks like?—eyes. Startling: a hue he hadn't seen before.

That confirmed it: Victor really _was_ special.

Yuuri doesn't learn until later that color is more than murky reds, yellows, and greens, and that seeing new colors all of the sudden is a little bit of a miracle. A _soulmate_ kind of a miracle.

He doesn't know why. He loves Victor's skating, and he's been starting to recognize more blue, but he and Victor? _Soulmates?_ That's impossible.

Victor is worlds above him. There's no way.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to climb up and see for himself.

But when Yuuri meets Victor in person, he doesn't meet his gaze, even though he wants to badly.

How can he? Downtrodden by defeat, dead last behind five other skaters, and Victor, the literal victor, at the very top.

Unreachable, even if they're barely ten feet apart.

It hurts when he catches Victor's eye in the lobby.

Blue has become Yuuri's favorite color, and like spring water at its source, Victor's eyes are the very bluest of blue, to Yuuri.

He doesn't accept the commemorative photo. He doesn't look back when he leaves, even if he's never felt the color stronger.

For once, it hurts when he opens his suitcase and sees that all his clothes are blue.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Victor saw Yuuri, he hadn't realized that his spectrum wasn't complete.

As far as he was concerned, he knew color— but it grew gloomier by the day. Like there could be something more to what he saw, and what was presented before him was just a façade that bore no life.

So when, in the lobby of the Sochi GPF venue, Victor met another skater's eyes and sensed, more than saw, a difference, it intrigued him.

Yuuri Katsuki was far away, and the glare of his glasses concealed part of his eyes. But in them were an unmistakable warmth— warmth that Victor's never seen before.

His world was brown, green, blue, purple, yellow. Or, at least, that's what he thought those colors were called. Sometimes, it was tough to discern.

He knew, at the very least, that his jersey was apparently "red," like the bottom strip of the Russian flag— though neither look much different from the brown of his coats or his floorboards.

He watched Yuuri go, and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the hotel elevator mirrors, things looked… different, somehow. His jersey was still some kind of brown, but there was a vibrancy to it that Victor thought was the lighting, but later knew couldn't be just lighting.

The banquet is a blur, but in that blur, he finds Yuuri again, and with it comes the bright mahogany of his irises, almost _red_ in the reflection of the chandeliers above them. And when Victor passed by a mirror with heat humming from his cheeks, his skin looked different. Like something lost from his complexion had been returned.

He decided right there that he'd coach Yuuri, not just because of the new discovery, but also because the man swept him off his feet on the dance floor— how could Victor argue with that?

It isn't confident, playful red that meets him when he finds Yuuri in Hasetsu, but confused, disbelieving red, like the blood that drained from Victor's face that night after Yuuri backed himself up against the corridor to get away from his advances.

Still, he stays, because he made a promise.

He sees _red_ , now, and he wants to know it and Yuuri better.

 

* * *

 

 

As their love grew, so did their understanding of color. Colors, they now know, are simply the icing on top of the cake. Seeing with color is wonderful, but more than that, being at each others' sides and knowing they're seeing the world the same way is tremendous.

Although Yuuri has been seeing blue for years before he and Victor formally met, it's only now that blue has become integrated into his worldview. Instead of something of note, blue has been kneaded into his sight, like finally getting used to a new glasses prescription. It feels right; Victor feels right.

Although Victor didn't know red for the first twenty-seven years of his life, he loves to make it appear on the apples of Yuuri's cheeks, loves to kiss his lips swollen to see it intensify. It's beautiful, but the person attached to those cheeks and those lips is even _more_ beautiful. Victor intends to let Yuuri know it each and every day, because his life and love have never been more vivid.

It took them time, but they look into each other's' eyes now and see past red or blue to Yuuri and Victor, and sight has never been a greater gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's a little different from my usual, but I wanted to get something quick down!
> 
>   
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing)!
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos! I'm a bit too busy to reply to comments at the moment, but I read and appreciate each and every one!  
> 


End file.
